


All Yours, Daddy

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Gunplay, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Slut Gerard Way, Spit As Lube, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Top Frank Iero, gangster frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: The thin golden material was hugging Gerard’s hips tightly, leaving nothing to anyone's imagination as he moved them rhythmically to the music blasted from a speaker. His hairless legs were wrapped around the pole delicately, his hands clutching it as he threw his head back. Long red hair fell from his face, revealing his artful features, the upturned nose and sharp eyebrows, long eyelashes touching the pale skin over his high cheekbones as he had closed them tightly. His red bottom lip was trapped between his front teeth, leaving a trace of lipstick on them. Frank could see his beautiful neck as he kept baring it, could see his Adam's apple that the dim shimmery light made somehow stand out even more, could see the vein on the side of his neck Frank knew adrenaline would be pumped through just now because Gerard loved this. All eyes were on him, everybody was paying attention to his moves, his face, his outfit and body, and he was mesmerizing everyone watching.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XwAy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XwAy/gifts).



> This was inspired by the club scene from Suicide Squad and requested by the lovely XwAy! Hope you enjoy :)

The thin golden material was hugging Gerard’s hips tightly, leaving nothing to anyone's imagination as he moved them rhythmically to the music blasted from a speaker. His hairless legs were wrapped around the pole delicately, his hands clutching it as he threw his head back. Long red hair fell from his face, revealing his artful features, the upturned nose and sharp eyebrows, long eyelashes touching the pale skin over his high cheekbones as he had closed them tightly. His red bottom lip was trapped between his front teeth, leaving a trace of lipstick on them. Frank could see his beautiful neck as he kept baring it, could see his Adam's apple that the dim shimmery light made somehow stand out even more, could see the vein on the side of his neck Frank knew adrenaline would be pumped through just now because Gerard _loved_ this. All eyes were on him, everybody was paying attention to his moves, his face, his outfit and body, and he was mesmerizing everyone watching.  
  
And hell, did Frank love watching Gerard like this. He, unfortunately, was a couple of feet away, a curtain made of glimmering chains separating him from the actual strip club. He could’ve gone over, sure, but why bother with all those unworthy people surrounding his baby? They could watch him for as long as they wanted. Become jealous and desperate because they could never have Gerard. Because Frank _owned_ Gerard. He was his. But as long as people respected that, they could watch. Frank would never want to take that from Gerard, feeling wanted and sexy; he needed that. Besides, Frank could get a private show whenever he wanted.  
  
Gerard was now circling the pole once before licking a wet stripe up the iron. His tongue made Frank’s hands twitch, he wanted to feel that tongue on his body so bad, wanted to tug on Gerard’s hair as he forced his dick further down his throat. Fuck, he was so damn hot out there. A proud smile crept on Frank’s lips as he watched Gerard’s hands sinking down the pole further until he was left standing next to it with his perfectly curved ass sticking out obscenely. One hand let go of the pole and trailed up the back of his thighs to his round ass cheek. Frank wished he could’ve heard the moan Gerard must have emitted when he slapped the half-bared skin there roughly – he always moaned when Frank did it to him, was always ready for getting spanked by his daddy if he had been a bad boy. He was so perfect, so fucking hot and perfect, and Frank couldn’t help but hum happily when he watched Gerard turn around, his eyes darting around briefly until he had found the curtain Frank was sitting behind. He licked his lips once he’d found it. Frank didn’t even know if he had actually seen him sitting on the golden couch, or whether his actions were merely controlled by anticipation as to what was going to happen to him later after delivering a good show. The next moment, though, Gerard had grabbed the chain hanging from the ceiling next to him and involved it. He had bound it around one of his wrists quickly and started climbing up the chain delicately, his legs always working so his ass would stick out perfectly.  
  
Frank could sense movement on his left but didn’t bother to look away from Gerard’s beautiful body. He was now swaying a couple of inches over the small platform he was dancing on, rocking his hips with a naughty grin on his face as Frank watched him make eye contact with some of the people standing around him and gaping. What a little tease he was, so damn hot.  
  
There were voices next to him, barely audible over the music if you didn’t concentrate on them. Frank now remembered that guy wanting to make business with him and groaned internally – most of the people wanting to become his business partner were boring. Cowards. Pussies who were afraid of Frank and wanted to come on his good side so Frank wouldn’t mean any harm, not understanding that Frank didn’t _care_ whether he knew the people he killed or not. He killed whoever he wanted. Whenever he wanted. Why he wanted. And by contacting Frank, people were only increasing the risk of getting killed. Because Frank couldn’t kill somebody who he didn’t know even existed, could he? People were just stupid. Stupid and boring. He’d much rather just keep watching Gerard driving those gaping peasants insane.  
  
Suddenly there was a hand in front of him, Frank could see it from the corner of his eyes. Stupid. Frank wouldn’t shake this person’s hand. He just wouldn’t. This was a waste of time already. Luckily one of the strip club’s employees told his soon- _not_ -to-be business partner just that, and the man sat down on the other couch opposite of Frank. Frank’s attention now was on him, he wasn’t dumb enough to get himself killed by some amateur, but his eyes were still focused on Gerard. The man was now on the ground on his elbows and knees, swaying his hips and throwing hungry looks into the crowd. Hungry looks Frank would wipe off his face later and replace with that desperate wanton expression Gerard would always get when Frank’s dick was in his ass. Or Frank’s fingers, or tongue. Gerard took everything he could get. And his moans, _shit_. Frank loved those moans so much, the mere thought of them made his half-hard cock jump in his pants.  
  
“So, Frank. I’m glad we finally meet,” the guy opposite him started. _Frank_ , huh. Like they were some kind of old friends? How disrespectful.  
  
Some other stripper had joined Gerard on his platform, most of his shimmery clothes still on his body. Gerard was on his knees in front of him with his palms moving up towards the man’s crotch teasingly. He changed the direction in the very last second and scratched over the sides of his hips instead, then tugging harshly at the material. Frank closed his eyes for a second to take the image in, a soft groan that was drowned by the music escaping his throat.   
  
“I’m Bert. We talked on the phone earlier, remember? I have a deal for you.”  
  
Frank’s lips curled into a bittersweet smile. _Remember_? As if he wouldn’t remember, as if this man would even have been able to enter this room, this club, fuck, this _city_ if Frank hadn’t known who he was. He was clearly underestimating Frank. Which was making Frank unhappy and was really unfortunate for naive little Bert. “Oh, right,” Frank answered calmly. He finally allowed himself to rip his eyes off Gerard, who now was giving the other stripper a fucking hot lap dance, and looked at the man in front of him. 

  
One little glance, and he knew exactly what to expect from Bert. That’s all it took, thanks to his experience interacting with humans like him. Bert was nervous as fuck, yet he tried really hard to keep that a secret. There were lightly damp sections on the parts of his white pants covering his thighs from where he had wiped his sweaty palms. Obvious. His eyes were restlessly darting around the room, unable to keep them on Frank’s face. Plain.  
  
The deal he wanted to talk Frank into was probably about someone getting killed and both parties getting lots of money. Except that the person who was supposed to get killed was difficult to reach, and therefore difficult to kill, and therefore the job was impossible for people like Bert. That’s why he’d come to Frank. They always did.  
  
Money had sort of lost its value over the years, though. Frank had more money than he could count, he could buy anything he wanted for himself and his baby boy. So if this Bert guy hadn’t anything actually interesting to offer, Frank would have him thrown out in about thirty seconds. Maybe beaten up in front of the club so he wouldn’t come up with stupid ideas like this again. Frank didn’t appreciate his time being wasted.  
  
Bert, apparently taking Frank’s forced smile as a positive signal, grinned insecurely and cleared his throat. “So, ‘bout that deal. My guys and I got a call a couple of days back...”  
  
Frank raised a brow as Bert told him his very special story. It was just like Frank had expected – an anonymous phone call, an order to kill somebody with too much money offered to ignore the caller. Then doing research and finding the order was impossible. Then coming to the conclusion they couldn’t do it on their own. Then finding the courage to ask the great Frank Iero for help. It was always the same. How boring.  
  
Frank had focused on Gerard again after Bert had spoken about two sentences. His words were too fast and sure, like he had trained to speak them. Like he had rehearsed his speech. Oh, how fucking nervous he was, it was adorable.  
  
Gerard was still dancing with that stripper. The other man was almost naked by now, wearing nothing but his tight shorts and a funny hat. Frank could see how much the man was enjoying it, how his eyes followed Gerard’s every move, yet he always kept his hands to himself and merely let Gerard touch him. Because apparently, that stripper knew not to mess with Frank. Good.  
  
“Wh-What do you say?” Bert came to an end eventually. “What...”  
  
He followed Frank’s gaze and his eyes landed on Gerard, whose back was now facing the stripper with his ass rubbing against his crotch. Gerard was tugging on his own hair, making sex faces at the crowd as he rocked his hips back and forth.  
  
“You’re a lucky man,” Frank heard him say. He could hear the change in his voice, suddenly not as focused on his precious deal anymore but hypnotized by Gerard’s fantastic body, just like everybody else. Frank smirked proudly. “Got a bad bitch.”  
  
The smirk was wiped right off Frank’s face as his head spun around quickly. _Bitch_. This imbecile had just called Gerard, Frank’s Gerard, a _bitch_. His vision became blurry as he was focused on nothing but Bert’s suddenly frightened face. The man realized he had said something wrong, but it was too late for any apologies. Frank was suddenly very aware of the heavy weight of his gun in his pocket, digging into his skin lightly. Oh, that guy was going down.  
  
Frank leaned forward, his eyebrows almost disappearing in his hair line. Bert was starting to sweat and automatically leaned back in his seat. “Oh,” Frank whispered. He would’ve grinned at the hilarious face Bert pulled, but the anger coursing through his body stopped him from doing so. “Oh, is that what you think?” He got up swiftly, watching Bert flinch out of the corner of his eye before walking towards the curtain of chains. “He is. He’s my bad bitch, my little cock sucker. Got such a tight ass. Just for me. But I might make an exception…” Frank brought his fingers into his mouth to whistle, the tone high and loud enough to momentarily drown the music. Gerard heard it immediately, his head snapping around, searching for Frank. When he spotted him standing behind the curtains, his face lit up and he jumped off the platform, beaming at Frank without so much as glancing at the other dancer or the crowd again. He had reached Frank in no time, still smiling happily and expectantly.  
  
“That’s right, come to daddy,” Frank muttered. His hand found its way to Gerard’s waist by instinct, pulling him closer for a brief moment, making the slightly sweaty man giggle and moan.  
  
“What’s up, Frankie?” he purred.  
  
“Listen, doll. You are my present for this handsome fella,” Frank explained with the biggest grin on his face, pointing at Bert who was visibly uncomfortable, yet definitely wanting to touch Gerard. This could be fun. Gerard would have fun working Bert up, and Frank would have fun making Bert pay. Well, it wouldn’t be much fun for Bert, though.  
  
Gerard clapped his hands and nodded eagerly, then went over to Bert. His hands stroked over the man's shoulders soothingly before he sat down on his lap, eyeing him intensely. “Hey there,” he sighed as his mouth came closer toward Bert’s face. His hands were caressing the sides his neck, their mouths inches apart. The anger inside Frank increased when he noticed Bert hesitantly placing a hand on Gerard’s naked back.  
  
“He’s cute,” Gerard said to Frank over his shoulder before returning to gaze at Bert hungrily. It was that same unreal hungry look he had given the crowd before, yet it was enough to make Frank’s breathing hitch, his fists clenched tightly, his teeth gritted. “You want me?” Gerard purred happily. “I’m all yours.”  
  
Bert, looking past Gerard briefly, had obviously noticed Frank’s anger and that this was not going to end well for him. “Hey, I want no beef,” he told Frank shakily, his face pained as if it was costing him everything he had to keep his poker face.  
  
“You want no beef,” Frank repeated, grimacing. “You want no beef, Bertie? You want no beef?”  
  
“What, you don’t like me?” Gerard interrupted, looking at Bert in disgust as the man’s eyes were fixed on Frank, terrified. “Why do I waste my time then?”  
  
He stood up and sat down on the couch opposite of Bert, just where Frank had been sitting a couple of minutes ago. Frank was now close to Bert, very close, so their eyes were mere inches apart. He was so scared. So helpless. Frank hated him, and he was going to kill him.  
  
“Hey, Frank,” Bert began. His bottom lip trembled as Frank came even closer, invading his personal space as the adrenaline was pumping through his body viciously. “He- He’s yours. I want no beef.”  
  
“Look,” Frank groaned silently, his eyes boring holes into Bert’s skull. “Are you enjoying yourself?”  
  
Bert shook his head hastily. “He’s yours, Frank,” he repeated shakily.

Frank grinned. “That’s right.” He pulled the gun out of his pocket, released the safety catch and pressed it right against Bert’s forehead.  
  
“F-Frank, no.”  
  
But his grin only became wider and he pulled the trigger. The satisfying noise filled the room briefly as Bert’s lifeless body sank down against the headboard and Frank spun around, the gun still in front of him and his breath entering and leaving his lungs rapidly.  
  
Gerard chuckled and put his hands in the air as Frank was now coincidentally pointing the barrel of the gun in his direction. There was a provoking smirk on his pretty face as he writhed on the couch in front of Frank, licking his lips. “Daddy,” he purred, making Frank approach him eagerly. “You’re so powerful, daddy. Such a big man. You’re not gonna hurt your princess with that gun, though, huh?”  
  
Frank sat down next to Gerard, gun still pointed at him playfully. “I don’t know, Gee,” he muttered into his baby’s ear. “You deserve to get hurt? Do you need to get punished?” His mind was utterly focused on Gerard, his beauty, his voice; not a single second he remembered the anger he had just felt a few moments ago. The gun was right in front of Gerard’s face now, making him giggle and part his lips to lick a wet stripe along the barrel.  
  
“You tell me, Frankie. Does daddy wanna spank his baby?” he moaned. His tongue was now on Frank’s neck, licking over his tattoos and up his throat to nibble on his jaw until Gerard found Frank’s eager lips and kissed him passionately. Frank let his tongue slip into Gerard’s mouth, his hand holding the gun sinking down on his lap, groaning as the man let him take control without hesitation. He tugged the gun back in his pocket when Gerard started to climb into his lap so he was straddling him, his cock very obvious against Frank’s own erection. He circled his arms around Frank’s body, eager hands clutching to the fabric of his shirt and tugging at it teasingly. Frank’s hands were all over Gerard’s bared skin, scratching and caressing, touching him wherever he could reach as their kiss intensified and Gerard started moaning into his mouth, his hips moving down against Frank’s wantonly.  
  
“Fuck me, daddy,” he whispered after pulling away a little. He was looking him dead in the eye, breathing heavily, lips wet and wanton. “I want you to fuck me so hard. Need you.”  
  
“My precious little baby,” Frank answered with a grin. God, he wanted him so bad. He just wanted to rip those panties off Gerard, free his by now throbbing cock of his pants and thrust right into him, make him scream out his name and cum all over the both of them. But there was Bert’s corpse right here, not even ten feet away. “Come on, doll, let’s find a place where daddy can make you feel real good.”  
  
“Yay,” Gerard chuckled and jumped off Frank’s lap, eagerly grabbing his hand. “Come on, I know a room where nobody’s gonna disturb us.”  
  
Frank got up and let himself be led through another shimmery hallway. There were multiple doors, but it wasn’t until they had reached the very last one on the left until Gerard came to a halt. He opened it and made the both of them hurry inside, then turned the light on. The room was golden, just like the rest of this club, but it had black features to it that somehow made the scenario even more erotically charged. The bed in the middle of the room was wide and welcoming, like it couldn’t wait to have somebody bounce on the mattress.  
  
“You like it, daddy?” Gerard inquired as he pulled him towards the bed. “Please say you like it.”  
  
“It’s perfect, baby,” Frank assured him. Gerard pushed him down on the bed so he was sitting on the edge, then took a couple of steps back and eyed him with a self-confident grin.  
  
“Want your doll to strip for you?” Gerard asked innocently, his hands wandering down his already bared, pale chest until the tips of his fingers were hidden in his tight pants. “Just relax and watch, daddy. Enjoy the show.”  
  
Gerard didn’t wait for an answer before he started swaying his hips to the rhythm of the muffled sound of music and his hands began to move lower. He pulled back quickly and moved his palms over his chest again, up to his nipples that he started caressing, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure. Frank could feel his heart thumping in his cock when Gerard guided one hand into his mouth to suck on his index and middle finger. The other hand expertly unbuttoned his pants and slipped inside. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, his neatly shaved pubic area coming into view as he started rubbing his cock.  
  
“Da-Daddy,” Gerard groaned lustfully. “’m so hard for you, daddy.”  
  
“Let daddy have his fun, doll. Come here.” Frank reached his hand out for him to grab, but Gerard grinned coyly and shook his head.  
  
“Show’s not done,” he explained, stroking himself teasingly.  
  
“I’ve watched your show all night long,” Frank groaned. “Let daddy touch you, baby. Don’t get me mad.”  
  
“Okay, daddy, your loss.” Gerard contended. He pulled his pants down, a movement incredibly swift and effortless considering how tight his pants were, and moved closer to Frank.  
  
Frank grinned and raised an eyebrow, making Gerard wordlessly fall down on his knees. His smile returned at the minute as he started unbuckling his daddy’s jeans with eager fingers, Frank stroking his hair affectionately as he watched him do so.  
  
“Wanted to taste you all night long, daddy,” Gerard moaned out as he got Frank out of his pants. His dick was swollen and ready, its usual thickness always managing to make Gerard feel impressed and needy. “Need you so bad.”  
  
“You were a little whore tonight.” Frank raked through the red strands of Gerard’s hair before tugging on them lightly to make him look up. Gerard’s pupils were dilated, his lips open and hungry to fulfill the task he wanted to do so badly. “Weren’t you?”  
  
“Yes, daddy,” Gerard gasped. “And I loved it.”  
  
“Oh, I know you did.”  
  
He pushed his head down and Gerard went without reluctance. Frank’s eyes slipped shut as he felt Gerard’s tongue licking over the tip of his cock expertly, bracing himself for what else he knew his mouth could do. And then Gerard parted his lips and sunk down on Frank’s cock with a passionate moan, Frank’s cock pushing into his wet mouth inch after inch. After taking a moment to adjust to the breath-taking sensation, Frank opened his eyes and let out a shaky groan. “So good, baby,” he praised, stroking Gerard’s hair as he began to gently suck on Frank’s dick. “So damn hot. I’ve been watching you all night long. Watched you shake that cute fucking ass of yours, watched all those other people watching you. All of those guys wanted you, Gee. Every single one wanted to fuck you.”  
  
Gerard moaned in response, his movements becoming faster. There were faint traces of his red lipstick on Frank’s dick which somehow made the blowjob even hotter. Frank suddenly felt his tongue teasing the underside of his cock in just the right way, and he groaned loudly as the pleasure rushed through his entire body.  
  
“It’s your own fucking fault for wearing the clothes you were wearing, for dancing like you were dancing. You practically let that one stripper fuck you, you dirty little slut. Bet you didn’t even know the guy, hm? Bet you would let anyone fuck you as long as he has a nice thick dick. How does that make you feel, Gerard?”  
  
He pulled him off his cock with a wet noise and looked at his baby’s face. His lips were red and swollen already, traces of his lipstick and saliva smeared across his smiling mouth and chin. Fuck, he was pretty. “D-Dirty. I feel so dirty, daddy.”  
  
“Cos you are,” Frank told him with a grin. “Nothing but daddy’s little toy, hm? Daddy’s slut?”  
  
“Daddy, _yes_ ,” Gerard yelped when Frank pulled on his hair again.  
“Come up here. Wanna fuck your ass, baby.” Frank pulled him up by his shoulders with Gerard helping him eagerly. “Hands and knees.”  
  
Gerard giggled happily and practically jumped onto the bed, looking at Frank over his shoulder and wiggling his perfect ass teasingly. Frank hurried to get behind him after pulling his shirt over his head and kicking his pants off – Gerard looked so pretty and innocent with his huge, expectant smile and his widely opened eyes, his ass so unmarked and pale. And his equally pretty hole made Frank’s cock twitch. When he was kneeling behind Gerard, he hurried to get his fingers wet with some of his own spit before smearing it all across his entrance. Straightforward, Frank pushed his index finger in quickly, making his entire digit disappear in his baby’s ass at once.  
  
“Fuck, _daddy_ ,” Gerard mewled in a high-pitched voice.  
  
“You like that?” Frank asked, already knowing the answer. There just was something about Gerard’s voice saying dirty stuff that really did it for him.  
  
Gerard moaned in response when Frank pulled his finger back to add his middle finger next to the first one and thrusted inside him again harshly. “Yes, I _love_ that,” he panted once Frank had started setting a deep rhythm moving his fingers in and out of him.  
  
For a few minutes, Frank’s eyes were fixed on his fingers fucking Gerard’s ass, how he would take him so flawlessly, how his ass would open for him over and over. How he would moan every time Frank’s knuckles slipped past his ring of muscles.  
  
He started scissoring his fingers when he felt Gerard rocking back onto him wantonly and his moans became needy and desperate. His other hand came up to knead Gerard’s ass cheek and slap him occasionally, just because he loved hearing those squeaks. When he had stretched Gerard enough, he let his fingers slip out of him and moved closer.  
  
“Gonna fuck me now, daddy?” Gerard chanted breathlessly. Shit, he was completely spent already, from Frank’s fingers alone. He could’ve probably made him cum like that, with nothing but his fingertips rubbing against his prostate, his other hand holding him open for his eager eyes. But he wanted to fuck Gerard, god, he wanted him so bad, and what he wanted even more was to feel him come around his cock. His ass always got so tight then, clenching and unclenching around Frank as his entire body shook and incoherent words fell from his lips. Shit, Frank wanted that so bad.  
  
“Yeah,” he answered, sounding equally needy. “Yeah, shit, baby. Gonna fuck you so hard.”  
  
“Please,” Gerard moaned out. Frank used some more spit to lube Gerard’s ass, then lined himself up, using both of his hands to spread Gerard’s cheeks apart before he moved his hips forward. After applying little pressure, Gerard’s tight ring gave in and Frank’s cock sunk into him slowly. Frank watched inch after inch of himself getting swallowed up by Gerard’s greedy ass, a moan slipping from his lips as he kept pushing until his balls were touching Gerard’s skin.  
  
“God, _Gerard_.” He was so tight. Frank’s entire cock was enveloped by his heat, his fingers digging into the skin on his hips hard enough to leave dark bruises. “Baby, you feel so fucking good.”  
  
Gerard groaned in agreement, his breath hitched and coming in quick gasps. “Daddy, daddy, please- Fuck me, come on.”  
  
And so Frank did. He pulled back a couple of inches just to thrust into Gerard forcefully, his cock making its way into him. Soon he had set a harsh pace that had Gerard’s arms give in and his entire body shake rapidly as moan after moan slipped from his lips and were muffled by the sheets that his face was now resting in. Gerard’s ass was still in the air, so delicious for Frank to grab and use, and since he got an appreciative noise with every single thrust, he didn’t bother to be careful about it. Gerard’s quiet moans were bothering him, though – he wanted to hear what he was doing to him. So he grabbed his hair and yanked it back so his throat was bared, eliciting more breathless groans from him.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Frank panted. His hips stopped moving and merely the hand still holding his hip guided Gerard’s body back and forth, the pace remarkable slower. “Fuck yourself on daddy’s cock.”  
  
“Yes, daddy.” The submissive one nodded eagerly and started moving back and forth clumsily. His fingers were digging in his sheets as Frank forced him up again by pulling on his hair until Gerard was on his hands and knees again. His movements became more controlled now, firmer and more demanding, his groans coming out even more high-pitched as he used his daddy’s cock. Frank began to meet his thrusts again slowly as his hand let go of Gerard’s hair and found its way back to Gerard’s ass.  
  
“Faster, little slut,” he groaned, his right hand leaving Gerard’s hip to slap his ass cheek playfully. “Show me what you can do.”  
  
Gerard cried out when Frank slapped him again, his ass moving back onto Frank faster. “Yes, daddy, oh my god-” Frank hit him twice more before settling his hands back on his baby’s hips and slamming into him roughly. Gerard was screaming out, babbling words that faintly sounded like “Right there, oh shit,” and Frank knew he’d found Gerard’s prostate.  
  
He pounded into Gerard over and over, watching him give up control in a heartbeat and his arms shake again as Frank’s cock was abusing his sweet spot. The noises leaving his throat were indefinable, expressing his endless desire for more and more. Soon his moans turned into pleads as he got closer, but Frank wasn’t going to let him cum just like that – He enjoyed hearing his needy voice way too much  
  
“Daddy, please, I’m gonna cum, please,” he moaned desperately.  
  
“Tell daddy how bad you need it,” Frank ordered in a strained voice. He could feel his own release pooling in his stomach, his balls were already tightened and his entire body felt hot and sweaty. Yet he needed to feel Gerard cum around him first, he’d been looking forward to that all night long. “How close are you?”  
  
“So, so close, daddy,” Gerard mewled. “Please, your cock feels so fucking good in my ass, I _can’t_ -”  
  
Frank groaned and fucked into him harder, one hand wrapping around Gerard’s cock to pump him. Immediately Gerard became even louder, he was practically sobbing beneath Frank, his body writhing. Suddenly he jolted forward and he came around Frank with another desperate cry, moaning out his daddy’s name loudly. His cock was pulsating in Frank’s hand, his ass was even tighter around his member, and holy shit, it was just too much – he stopped moving inside of him and waited for Gerard to come down from the high of his orgasm.  
  
When he stopped panting like he was about to faint, Frank started moving again.  
  
“Oh, shit,” Gerard hissed. His body was sensitive as hell, Frank could feel it in the way his ass was tightening around him and his fingers were digging into the sheets even harder.  
  
Knowing he was into it just as much as he was, Frank didn’t hesitate to set a rough pace right away. The heat of his orgasm was boiling up inside of him once again, letting him know he was close. Since Gerard had already cum, he didn’t bother to hold back any longer and used Gerard’s ass relentlessly, enjoying his moans and begs. The wave of pleasure hit him faster than expected; suddenly he was shooting his load into his baby’s tight ass, clutching to his body as bright stars appeared behind his closed eyelids. Gerard held perfectly still when Frank emptied inside of him, and mewled when he pulled out, leaving him open, empty and dripping with warm cum.  
  
“Mhm, daddy,” Gerard purred. He moved to lie on his side and looked up at Frank tiredly, an exhausted smile on his red face. “That was good. Thank you.”  
  
“Aw, baby, it was my pleasure,” Frank told him truthfully. “Got such a perfect little ass. My beautiful princess.”  
  
Gerard giggled and nodded. “All yours, daddy.”


End file.
